Park Mu-Bong
- Post Ragnarok= - Originally= }} |age= 18 (The Six vs Jin Tae-Jin) 35 52 (17 years after RagnarÖk) |gender= Male |style= Unknown |level= Unknown |hp= Unknown |gp= Unknown |charyeok= Longinus |occupation= Senator (Formerly) Coordinator of The Six (Formerly) World President Special Human Cultural Asset |affiliation= The Six (Formerly) Judges World Government |family= |debut= Chapter 1 |Korean= 박무봉 (Park Mu-Bong) 공원 뮤 진 (Park Mu-Jin) |species= Human |status= Alive |Alias= Park Mu-Jin Tiger Cub Product The Legend The Hero |weapon= Project Wi-Fi }} Park Mu-Bong (Kor: 박무봉) is a member of the National Assembly of Korea, a member of The Six and the organizer of the G.O.H Tournament. He had changed his name to Park Mu-Jin (Kor: 박 무진). 17 years after RagnarÖk, thanks to massive propaganda on his part, he ascends to become the World's President. He also rises to become the special human cultural asset, a position reserved for the strongest among The Six, although he has gotten weaker and is no longer included among them. Due to his actions he serves as the main antagonist of the final arc in the story. Appearance Mu-Bong is a tall, slim man, with an average build. He is almost always seen dressed in a black suit and dress pants, with an orange Hawaiian dress-shirt that has flower patterns on it. A look which is often associated with gangsters in Korea. He wears a zen-beaded necklace with a cross hanging at the center. He has sharp, black eyes, with narrow eye-bags underneath. On his forehead is an X-shaped scar, given to him by Jin Tae-Jin. His hair is often seen as clean cut and slicked back, but his hair forms two little horns at the top of his head. He uses hair gel to try and flatten them, but they always pop up right after (a running gag throughout the series). A cross is imprinted on his palm(s), which seems to be the source of his Charyeok. Seventeen years after the events of RagnarÖk, Mu-Bong's hair has grown out drastically with white patches on the sides. His face has become more rugged with a light stubble around his chin and jaw and the semblance of a large scar on the right side of his face. Mu-Bong now has a metal prosthetic right arm after losing it in his final fight with Jin Tae-Jin. Personality Mu-Bong at first appears to be an ambitious and malicious person, where he seems he'll do anything to achieve his goals. It is first noted when he destroyed an entire island where one of the senators were having their vacation at when they rejected his proposition. Another example is when Han Dae-Wi wanted to make a deal with him about healing his sick friend, but Mu-Bong states that he has to simply win the Tournament. He also comes off as being aloof and uncaring, especially when people he knew were killed, yet was still quick to move on. However it is shown he cares about others, albeit subtly, usually through a solemn expression or other actions. He has helped the protagonists in a multitude of ways as well, such as giving information to Dae-Wi about Charyeok, and removing their accusations during the post-tournament arc with all his money. If anything, he tries not to let his emotions get the best of him. At most, his alignment is morally ambiguous, where he won't hesitate to use force or make sacrifices if necessary to reach his goals or stop his enemies. It is mentioned by Judge Q that he cannot figure out what he is thinking. He can come off as being egotistical and conceited, as shown when he wanted Gi-Joo to "bow" to him because he was older, or when he told Judge Q to "Kneel before me..." when Q demanded answers about Shim Bong-Sa's family. He is shown to not take kindly to disrespect, especially when it comes to his real name. He can seem to overlook it when close people tease him, however. Otherwise, he can be quite patient, willing to be humiliated and disliked by the public, but still remain a level head. He has a soft spot towards honest people, first noted where he couldn't bring himself to harm Jin Mo-Ri after he honestly answered his questions without hesitation. He had shown interest in Han Dae-Wi and Mo-Ri, calling them baby tigers (a metaphor often used in Korea to describe powerful spirits), but had a more personal interest with Dae-Wi, specifically when he was fighting against Mo-Ri as he was finally willing to tell the truth about his friend. He may like honesty due to the fact he is also rather blunt, preferring for people to get to the point and not beat around the bush. Mu-Bong can sometimes be seen to act cowardly (at least as a joke) where he used Moon Gi-Joo as a "friend shield" against Jin Tae-Jin's kick. He seems to also be somewhat pessimistic, where he texted Judge P to "save him" during Taek Jae-Kal's violent winning spree in the tournament. He seems to show a rivalry towards Jin Tae-Jin, most likely due to the fight they had years ago and the scar that Tae-Jin gave him. His tone towards him comes off as malicious and cunning, but he has also shown respect to him such as when he spoke about Jin Mo-ri's past. He also seems to have a rivalry with Sang Man-Duk as well, with the latter more willing to show off his abilities to him. History Not much is known about Mu-Bong, other than he is a rich, influential Korean representative and a member of The Six. It has been mentioned repeatedly that he was strong enough to join The Six at the age of 18. He has been considered a prodigy, noted by Jin Tae-Jin, and also a called a "tiger cub" (In Korea, calling someone a tiger cub means they are a formidable person) by Jun Jae-San. Jae-san had also mentioned that Jin Mo-Ri wasn't as strong as Mu-Bong at his age (although this is now seemingly refuted due to current events regarding Mo-Ri). At some point in his youth 'the best shaman in Korea' told him that he would become a king who will revolutionize the world. When Park Mu-Bong was 18, he fought alongside the rest of The Six against Jin Tae-Jin, he was severely beaten and received the permanent X shaped scar on his forehead. 2 weeks later, Park Mu-Bong had his first meeting with Sang Man-Duk, who greeted him in his wheelchair due to suffering from Lou Gehrig's Disease. Man-Duk stated his admiration for Mu-Bong, who replied that he was an 18 year old combat genius. He also seems to be close to a woman with cross, as her death, implied to be caused by Beelzebub, fueled his hatred to the Heavenly Realm. Until this day he still use this cross. Mu-Bong seems to have a deep history with Man-Duk. They 'kindly' greeted one another and brought up statements in the past tense, mentioning little tidbits of each other's history and skills, implicating that they had some connection before. An example of this is where Man-Duk stated "Do you still ''think you're unrivaled?". Man-Duk also grabbed Mu-Bong's necklace, asking "You ''still ''have this?" They had a sillier argument regarding their name change, blaming each other for copying. Plot Round with God As Mu-Bong was preparing the G.O.H. tournament, he got a from local business man he made a deal to make the tournament become a reality, however the business man think his ideal is insane and cancelled the idea. Mu-Bong got angry and used his charyeok to crush the island the business man was at. Judge P then came to Mubong side and told him that the project is going to be starting today and Mubong told her to hurry since they are running out of time. Later, Mubong broke into the pentagon and met up with the president of the United States. Mu-Bong told the president that he has urgent news and he told him that he is the member of the national assembly of the republic of Korea. He then tells him that the atomic bomb has lost its value. The rest of the Judges has sent their invitations. A scene is shown where Judge R personally reports to Mu-Bong about the finished invitations. Before he leaves, Mubong asks if his arm was broken, in which R hesitantly replies with a yes. With a sudden interest with this contestant, R leaves. As the tournament starts, Moon Gi-Joo takes notice of Jin Mo-Ri's abilities. He reports to Mubong about it, stating it was Renewal Taekwondo. They reminisce about their fight 17 years ago with the rest of The Six against Jin Tae-Jin - the living master of Re-Taekwondo - and remembering how badly they had lost to him. They soon bring Mo-Ri to interrogate him about his connection to Jin Tae-Jin and where he lives, which Mo-Ri happily answers to. (TBC) Later Mubong decided that Mori could return to the tournament if he could defeat Judge Q. When it was time for the match to begin, Mu-Bong found Mo-Ri to be missing and went to find him, but then he found out the gate to Na Bong-Chim was open. He then realized that Mori had set Bongchim free. Bongchim then explains to Mubong that Mori ate the Sage Pill and both of them end up having a match. Mubong and Bong-Chim end up casting afterimage of each other during the fight and surprised each other how one improve and remain the same. When their fight was over, they headed to the area to save Mo-Ri, but end up dying from the Sage Pill effect, but somehow was able to get up again. Bong-Chim and Mu-Bong end up talking about the upcoming threat and that they try to get The Six together again but couldn't. Abilities He is a member of The Six and is very skilled in combat, both as martial artist and a charyeok user. He easily stopped the battle between Judge Q and Judge R. He later on fought with Na Bong-Chim to a stalemate. In chapter 288, Mu-Bong demonstrated his full power by killing a God of First Heavenly Realm, Beelzebub, although Beelzebub was weakened by his fight beforehand. It is also hinted that the cross he wore limits how much charyeok he can exert. In chapter 304, He dramatically increase his power using The Cross. It allows him to easily overwhelm Park Il-Pyo and Baek Seung-Chul, in addition to killing Jin Tae-Jin. Due to the strain from increasing his power using The Cross, using his own lifeforce to amplify it even further, and Jin Tae-Jin's counter, Park Mu-Bong has gotten weaker, which he confirmed after seeing Kim Doo-Shik losing his The Six status to Judge Q. '''Superhuman Endurance': He has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Such injuries include being pierced by giant spires on his back. He was able to be up and walking a few moments later. In combat with Sang Man-Duk he was stabbed in the back several times by the latter's Charyeok but he did not flinch (although he mainly did this to appear tougher to Man-Duk). Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he received from his master Na Bong-Chim, he has superhuman agility. Superhuman Speed: He has shown to have incredible speed. When he broke someone's arm in a quick flash, Kim Doo-Shik stated that he was too fast for it to be caught on CCTV cameras. He fought with Bishops and was able to react to their attacks. The last time he fought Na Bong-Chim he was able to create an afterimage from his speed alone. Superhuman Strength: In general, he is capable of fighting against and knocking out a large number of regular humans with ease. He was able to brush away punches from normal humans, without flinching. He was also able to easily break a thug's arm with a quick flick of his hand. Also shown when he took on a wave of swords sent after him by Man-Duk. High Intelligence: He has shown to have accurate deductive abilities, as he was able to figure out that Judge R had his arm broken after fighting with Mori, and even deduced where someone was hit and how fatal the attack was by simply looking at a drop of blood. He is also shown to be a quick thinker, for when his plans do not go well, he is capable of improvising and figuring out alternate solutions to problems. Master Combatant: '''As a member of The Six he is a master of his own fighting style, whether this includes a physical fighting style or not is not yet known. As he himself stated, he is not only a powerful Charyeok user but also an expert combatant, which he promptly demonstrated by deflecting the majority of Man-Duk's dagger barrage by physical combat only. Charyeok Longinus His charyeok works through his right hand which has the shape of a cross imprinted on his palm(s). His abilities are also often in the shape of a cross. He usually uses it in form of Gravity-related abilities offensively and a barrier-like ability defensively. He can also summon Longinus' avatar to attack his enemies. '''Gravity Manipulation: He can crush things by applying increased gravity ranging from changing trajectory of blades, "squeezing" people, crushing the ground to create holes, and crushing an entire island. This gravity manipulatioon also work in far distance. He can also squeeze people in the air until they implode. As gravity is one of the "four powers of the nature" that the King effortlessly use, Mubong is shown to be able to counter the King via his reverse gravity whenever the latter attempts to utilize gravity manipulation. *'Reverse Gravity': He can change the topography of an area with gravity for both attack and defense. He can also levitate objects by reversing gravity around the area (역중력), and then thrusting them toward the target by increasing gravity over those objects. *'Crucifixion': He can ensure his attacks never miss by using this ability. "Crucifixion" charges up slowly, but as soon as it is complete any attack he makes, regardless of the angle he makes it from, will change direction to hit a target. Energy Manipulation: He can create cross-shaped energies to blast enemies. *'Barrier': Defensively, he can create barriers strong enough to hold back Sang Man-Duk's sky sword attack, which was larger than a multistory building or stop a cave from collapsing on him. *'Sacrificium': Offensively he is capable of bringing down a cross-shaped energy blast from the sky that creates a crater deep enough to contain Mori Jin during his battle with Dean Ockham. Mubong has referred to this ability as the Power of Absolute Destruction in a battle with Mori. National Treasure Holy Grail An artefact capable of sealing Gods and Demons. He use the last remaining two usage to seal Jade Emperor's Fundamental Force Manipulation and Jin Mo-Ri, the supreme god. The Cross In chapter 304, it is revealed that the cross he wore is the precusor of G.O.H. limiters. It allows him to store energy for a one time use power-up. He has been doing it for 17 years just to get his revenge on Jin Tae-Jin. Weapons Project Wi-Fi Project Wi-Fi is Park Mu-Bong's answer to both his diminishing power after RagnarÖk and how to combat the overwhelming power of Jade Emperor and 666:Satan. Part of it is his prosthetic hand, which can release mobile relay stations. The devices, along with several base stations in the area, can scan for Charyeok in surrounding area. It will be synched using NOA computer, a Nox technology left behind after RagnarÖk, and the agents. After that, Park Mu-Bong can use the charyeoks as his own. It seems that the agents helped Park Mu-Bong in controlling the numerous charyeoks. However,it seems that so far project wifi can't use the charyeoks it controlled properly, as shown by how it fail to bring out the same potential of The Princes of Natak like its original user, Dan Ah-An, can. Morevoer, it wasn't durable and powerful enough for Park Mu-Bong's liking, as it breaks under Han Dae-Wi's attack and failed to properly damage the "incomplete" Jade Emperor. Also, is unclear how much of Han Dae-Wi's power it mirror/steal, as Han Dae-Wi still can use Wisdom of the King and equip Robe of the Sage. Several commands can be executed in order to create certain effect, such as *'Long Range Damage Dealing': A command for the long ranged charyeok to create covering fire *'Support for Buff and Debuff': A command for charyeoks with this effect to weaken the enemy and/or empower Park Mu-Bong. *'Named Charyeok Mirroring': A command to control powerful charyeoks. It can potentially overload the base stations. In addition, it can even negate and temporary steal the current Jade Emperor's divine power and even using it as a charyeok-like avatar. Park Mu-Bong think that the name suck. Image Gallery TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Island Crush (CH005).png|Destroying an island from afar. TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Punishment (CH014).png|Punishing the judges. Ouch. TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Bam (CH075).png|Crushing all of the followers in a single move. TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Priest Crush (CH076).png|Blowing up a Priest. The God of High School - CH076 - 34.jpg|Using his powers to cut off Man-Duk's arm. The God of High School - CH077 - 29.jpg|Using his Charyeok to block Man-Duk's attack. TGOH - Characters - Park Mu-Bong - Hole (CH098).png|Causing the floor beneath the kids to collapse. TGOH - CH110 - 03 Raise.png|Raising the waters of the incoming tidal wave. TGOH - CH155 - Nephilim.jpg|Slamming down a Nephilim. TGOH - CH022 - Speed.png|Dodging at superspeed and leaving an afterimage. TGOH - CH168 - Crack.jpg|Superspeed arm breakage. TGOH - CH176 - Hole.jpg|Creating a giant chasm while being underground. TGOH - CH176 - Boom.jpg|Blowing up a priest. Boom~ TGOH - CH005 - Infiltrating.jpg|Infiltrating the Pentagon. TGOH - CH175 - Look At This Mess.jpg|Look at the mess they caused. TGOH - CH176 - Shield.jpg|Using it to shield himself from falling rocks. Longinushandpark.png|His Longinus' Hand special ability. Reverse gravity.jpg|Levitating object through Reverse Gravity Changing topography.jpg|Changing the topography of the area with Gravity Mu-BONG titles.jpg|The World President Project Wifi.png|The fearsome project wi-fi. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Six Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users Category:Human Category:Strength Group